1. Field
A positive electrode for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable lithium battery has recently drawn attention as a power source for small portable electronic devices. It uses an organic electrolyte solution and thereby, has twice or more high discharge voltage than a battery using an alkali aqueous solution, and accordingly, the rechargeable lithium battery has a high energy density.
The rechargeable lithium battery may secure high capacity through an electrode having high density (e.g., high active material density). However, the electrode having high density may become thicker as an active mass is loaded to a higher level, and thus, flexibility of the electrode and safety of a slurry for forming the electrode may be deteriorated. Accordingly, performance of a battery may be deteriorated.